endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Blocked
'''Blocked is the third episode of Endurance: Tehachapi. '' Overview Everyone's been guessing who has the best team, but now it's time to find out. The seven new teams are about to go head to head in their first Endurance Mission, and the dreaded Samadhi is on the line! Summary The 14 competitors on Endurance: Tehachapi have been divided into seven teams. Now they must find out how well they can get along and work together as they brace themselves for their very first Endurance mission. The players start discussing their alliances with each other, and while they can’t exactly keep track of who their friends are, they all agree on one thing: there are way too many alliances! Is the Green team allied with the Gray team? Or is it the Yellow team? Is Michael part of the Gray-Blue alliance or the Green-Yellow-Purple alliance? Who knows? With the battle lines drawn — sort of — the players get set to compete in their first Endurance mission: "Blocked." In this mission, the teams have to grab a series of large blocks and carry those blocks in a horizontal stack between each other as they race down a track, picking up more and more blocks along the way. The first team to reach the end of the track, grabbing all 10 blocks along the way, and bring them back to the starting line wins the "teamwork" pyramid piece, as well as control of the powerful Samadhi. Right from the start the Gray team takes the lead but they drop their stack of blocks and the Red and Green teams overtake them. While Purple and Orange struggle to get some momentum going, Gray team is able to race back into the lead and grab their final two blocks — but can they make it back to the starting line in time? With the Green and Blue teams close behind, Gray team starts having major problems, dropping their blocks with almost every step they take. The Green team takes advantage of the Gray team’s troubles and races past them to become the winners of the first Endurance Mission. Jeszie and Isaac now have to decide whom they will give the dreaded Samadhi to. Amelia tries her best to pry Isaac’s choice out of him, but Isaac doesn’t budge. Then Jeszie tries to convince Isaac to give the Samadhi to the Gray team, but Isaac says that he promised he wouldn’t give John the Samadhi. Jeszie tells Isaac that he needs to learn to backstab, and that she’s not playing the game to make friends, she’s playing to win. After a long walk to the top of the island, JD asks the Green team to reveal whom they’re giving the Samadhi to. After teasing both the Blue and Yellow teams, the Green team ultimately decides to hand the Samadhi to the Gray team. Julie busts open the Samadhi, which contains four sandbags. Will those sandbags prevent the Gray team from winning the next day's Temple Mission? Game Play Standings Mission In Blocked, teams race to get blocks, which they carry through an obstacle course while holding them. The first team to get all the blocks back to the start wins. Production NotesCategory:Season 4 episodes Quotes: * Insert quotes here. Trivia: * Only Endurance Mission before Create Your Own Game where the Red Team does not receive the Samadhi. * First time the Teamwork piece was won in a mission rather than given as a starting piece. External Links * Endurance Tehachapi - Blocked (full episode) Category:Episodes Category:Endurance Missions Category:Teamwork Challenges Category:Races Category:Season 4 episodes